


Diferencias

by Obsscure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: invernalia, Español | Spanish, Family, Fanfiction, Fic Exchange, Gen, Gift, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En las mañanas, Invernalia solía despertar poco a poco igual que las diferencias de carácter de sus habitantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferencias

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante el _Primer Intercambio de Fanworks_ , para la Comunidad [invernalia](http://invernalia.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Cualquier chorrada cotidiana, o una excursión al bosque, o un picnic, o algo por el estilo_.

**I**

Invernalia solía despertar poco a poco.

La niebla se levantaba como un manto gris, vaporoso y húmedo alrededor de las murallas de granito, deshaciéndose al ascender al cielo despejado y frío de la mañana. El suelo de los patios se cubría con la fina capa de hielo y nieve de las postrimerías del verano, hasta que los primeros pasos de los mozos abrían senderos a todas direcciones, reduciendo la cubierta blanca a charcos sucios que se evaporaban al sol. Los manantiales de aguas termales que fluían dentro de las paredes brindaban calidez suficiente para que el despertar de los habitantes del castillo fuese agradable.

Bran era el primero en abrir los ojos y echar un lado las gruesas mantas, bajaba de la cama e iba de puntitas a la ventana.

—Ahora no agradeces el sueño mi pequeño señor, porque eres hijo del verano —la vieja tata le había respondido a Bran cuando lo había pillado recibiendo el aire fresco sin cubrirse, alegando que eso le espabilaba—, pero cuando llegue el invierno y sepas lo que es sentir el frío en los huesos, querrás dormir y el castañeteo de tus dientes no te dejará hacerlo.

Bran no había replicado esa vez, esperando que eso motivara a la tata a contarle cuentos sobre el invierno y la larga noche, historias de miedo que le atenazaran el estómago, pero no sucedió.

Arya se paseaba por la cocina y picoteaba de lo que Gage estuviese preparando con las manos llenas de harina, la nariz y las cejas también manchadas de polvo blanco. A veces lograba distraerlo para hurtar alguna empanada de carne y huir con la ligereza de sus piernas flacas antes de que le amenazara con la espátula. La empanada terminaba en el estómago de Joseth, el mozo de la caballeriza que por ese bocadillo la dejaba ensillar a su yegua favorita y montar en los alrededores, huyendo de las tediosas clases de costura de la septa.

Sansa era la última de los hijos de Eddard Stark en sentarse a la mesa en la mañana aunque se las arreglaba para llegar antes que su padre. Jeyne Poole iba detrás a modo de reflejo imitando los modales delicados de Sansa, con el pelo brillante a base de cepillárselo igual que Sansa y la sonrisita coqueta destinada a Robb. La hija del mayordomo tomaba las comidas con su padre pero en ocasiones Sansa la invitaba al desayuno. Arya un día señaló algún lugar en la cabellera rojiza de su hermana y preguntó inocentemente si era normal que se le clarease el cráneo, Robb examinó a Sansa con gesto preocupado y declaró que se estaba quedando calva de tanto que se lo cepillaba. Arya se había dirigido sombríamente a Jeyne diciéndole que lo mismo iba a ocurrirle a ella. Las carcajadas estallaron cuando ambas niñas salieron compungidas a comprobar el supuesto daño en el espejo del salón. La risa infantil de Rickon permaneció incluso cuando su madre entró en la estancia y los regañó.

Robb y Jon, después del desayuno, acostumbraban a bajar juntos al patio delante de la armería ya fuera que su padre los llevase consigo a sus diligencias como Guardián del Norte o simplemente para reunirse con Ser Rodrik en el entrenamiento habitual. Invariablemente Theon estaba ahí, moreno, delgado y cínico y a Jon le caía mal. Daba igual que le tendiese respetuoso el espadón _Hielo_ a su padre o que fuese habilidoso con el arco, parecía que vivía inmerso en un chiste privado incapaz de compartir con los demás o tal vez es que se creyera mejor que nadie y por eso el mohín burlón nunca desaparecía de su cara. Robb no compartía su opinión, riéndose de lo que Theon le susurrase al oído, tratándolo con afecto. Jon se resignaba pensando que no era problema suyo y que el tiempo le daría la razón.

En las noches importaban muy poco las travesuras, los conflictos, la justicia del rey o el final del verano. Arya tendría un día más para estropear sus puntadas, Bran escalaría un muro diferente, Sansa escribiría una poesía, Robb cultivaría el honor y Jon se cuestionaría su lugar en el mundo. En la oscuridad el castillo dormitaba al compás de sus habitantes, una entidad que suspiraba en sueños tranquila e inmensa protegida por las gárgolas desgastadas tras la lluvia de muchos siglos, apostadas en el primer torreón.

**II**

Invernalia solía despertar poco a poco. En las últimas semanas ese ciclo natural se había alterado y ahora en las noches permanecía con un ojo abierto, inquieto y atento. Durante los días el ajetreo sacudía los puentes cubiertos y la Puerta del Oriente se abría al enjambre humano que circulaba por la fortaleza. Bran dijo con las cejas arqueadas de asombro que aquello parecía un saqueo con el ir y venir de carromatos cargados de artículos dispares: Frutas y pieles, barriles y velas, carne salada y sedas y cristalería. La rueda de un carromato había cedido bajo el peso y la mercancía fluía como un río inagotable sobre el empedrado. La culpa era del rey y su séquito que venían al norte.

—Saqueados por cortesía —Arya se asomó a la ventana del torreón junto a Bran e inspeccionó el desorden con el ceño arrugado. Nymeria olisqueó el borde de los pantalones de montar y mordisqueó los hilos sueltos—. El rey se acabará nuestras provisiones, el gnomo se acabará nuestro vino. Ellos volverán a la fortaleza roja gordos y felices y nosotros moriremos de hambre y sed y...

—¿Y-y que va a pasar? —Rickon no alcanzaba el alfeizar de la ventana así que Jon lo alzó manteniéndolo sujeto contra su cuerpo.

—Tendremos que comernos a Peludo. —Bran sentenció con expresión funesta provocando que su pequeño hermano gritara aterrado. Bajó su mano engarfiada y dio un suave apretón al pelaje oscuro del cachorro. Peludo lamió sus dedos, agradecido por la caricia y su huargo sin nombre se acercó a restregar el hocico contra la mano húmeda reclamando su atención.

—Nadie se va a comer a tu lobo. Si hiciera falta, Robb y yo saldremos a cazar un ciervo. —Jon besó la mejilla de Rickon y lo dejó en el suelo jugando con Peludo y Fantasma que se había tendido sus pies.

—Padre dice que el rey Robert es un combatiente feroz, un gigante. —Bran repiqueteó las uñas contra la piedra de la pared y miró por encima del ruido, más arriba de las gárgolas, más arriba de lo que había escalado alguna vez imaginando que él mismo poseía un par de piernas infinitamente largas para cruzar las murallas en un paso.

—Hodor sí que es un gigante —Arya reflexionó y de pronto señaló entre la multitud con los ojos brillantes—. Hey, miren a Robb. Parece mayor desde aquí.

Jon lo vio. El cabello rojizo hablaba de la herencia Tully, de ríos cristalinos y sol. La misma belleza de Sansa, los pómulos de Rickon, la sonrisa abierta de Bran, pero debajo de los rizos el semblante era puro Stark como si los rasgos de niño se escondieran dentro del músculo mientras auxiliaba en el carromato averiado. Movía los brazos y Desmond, Tom el gordo y Cayn seguían sus instrucciones guiando a la gente que se arremolinaba junto a entrada de la Casa de Invitados y las bodegas. Su padre cruzaba en esos momento la Puerta del Oriente a caballo con Jory Cassel y Theon, descabalgó junto a Robb y le dijo algo que debió ser muy bueno. Quizás le brindó una de sus sonrisas secretas que se alejaban de la severidad del norte, porque Robb llegó hasta ellos colmado de orgullo con su huargo abriendo el camino.

—Tú también serás un Lord como Robb algún día —Arya le dijo después, tomando su mano y apretándola contra la suya—, y yo seré una guerrera.

Jon no tuvo corazón para decirle que los bastardos no tenían esas aspiraciones, se limitó a decirle _lo que tú quieras, hermanita_ y le besó el pelo oscuro y opaco idéntico al suyo.

—Nieve será el capitán de mi guardia así que no le des malas ideas. —Robb anunció con la seriedad de quien se forja el carácter desde niño, no era una propuesta sino un hecho, algo sensato que a su juicio no podía discutirse. Viento Gris permaneció sereno y digno mientras sus hermanos de camada se acercaban a echarse a su lado.

—Cómo soy mejor que tú con la espada quieres beneficiarte de mi destreza. —Jon desenfundó un arma imaginaria y apuntó a Robb con ella. Blandió el brazo en el aire y un aullido repentino, breve y agudo se escuchó desde la habitación de Sansa.

Los huargos sacudieron las orejas, los cinco hocicos apuntaron en la misma dirección y corrieron por el pasillo difuminándose en manchones grises y blancos.

Sansa tocaba el carillón cuando Dama había levantado la punta de la nariz chillando.

—¡Tus modales, Dama! —Sansa procuró ponerse seria y la risa se le escapó de los labios apretados.

Sansa se había pasado el día tocando el arpa imaginando que ofrecía un recital a la Reina Cersei y que el príncipe Joffrey quedaba cautivado con su interpretación. No lo conocía pero había escuchado que era apuesto. Había intentado convencer a su madre que le dejase tocar una pieza en el banquete de bienvenida pero se arrepintió al percatarse que en su pequeño repertorio no había un tema absolutamente adecuado para la ocasión.

Dejó el arpa y acercó el carillón más por costumbre que por ganas, refugiándose del alboroto proveniente de los patios. Enlazó notas al azar con el delicado martillo sobre las campanas tubulares, Dama inclinó la cabeza en una nota en particular (disonante, horrible) y aulló. Sansa repitió la nota y al aullido de su huargo se unieron otros lloriqueando alrededor de los cilindros metálicos. Sansa golpeteó el carillón y cinco bolas de pelo se lamentaron en todas las tonalidades. El lobo albino de su hermano bastardo fue el único que permaneció en silencio.

—Tienes público entusiasta. —Robb apareció bajo el dintel y escalonadas se asomaron las cabezas del resto de sus hermanos. Jon estaba un poco retirado, oculto por la sombra que Robb proyectaba.

—Al menos tienen buen gusto.

Sansa agitó el martillo y los lobos siguieron el movimiento expectantes. El lobo de Bran hociqueó las patas del instrumento, Viento Gris se inclinó hacia adelante y Nymeria adelantó la pata pero no avanzó porque su hermano no lo hizo. Peludo mordisqueaba algo brillante y Sansa sospechó que era una moneda. Se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era su loba en comparación con los demás. Los huargos huérfanos tenían pocas semanas de vida pero crecían con rapidez y Sansa se preguntó si Dama llegaría a ser la bestia insignia de su casa, si cambiaría con los años para convertirse en una criatura enorme y feroz. _No, Dama siempre será buena_. Fantasma la vigilaba con sus ojos rojos, callado, distinto. Un temor le invadió y unos colmillos mordieron sus dedos para arrebatarle el frágil mazo del Carillón.

—¡Peludo!

Y el cachorro de huargo escapó agitando el pelaje negro derribando a Dama que quedó tendida panza arriba cuando Nymeria saltó encima. Viento Gris lo siguió con su trote salvaje por las escaleras del torreón con el lobo de Bran aguantando el ritmo. Los chicos corrían detrás exhalando la confusión de nombres y Sansa recogió el borde de su vestido para descender los escalones estrechos. Casi pierde el equilibro cuando Dama, recuperada de la impresión, se unió a la disputa del objeto robado. Arya se deslizó entre los pies de la Septa Mordane que tenía el rostro lívido, Rickon gritaba por su madre y por su huargo a la vez, lo que a oídos extraños sonaba confuso. Robb se agazapó en una esquina y saltó sobre una sombra que resultó ser Jon a cuatro patas acechando a Fantasma que había recuperado el pequeño botín.

Al final (una mesa volcada, tres perneras rasgadas y múltiples moretones) fue Robb el que entregó a Sansa el mazo masticado y baboso, prometiéndole que se encargaría de que le hicieran otro igual. Arya intentó limpiarle las lágrimas pero tenía las manos sucias y Sansa se apartó bruscamente. Bran y Jon se llevaron a los lobos entre jadeos de cansancio encontrándose con la dura mirada de Lady Catelyn.

**III**

—¿Ya podemos volver al castillo?

Rickon chapoteaba las aguas oscuras del lago con sus manitas regordetas. Peludo gruñía al reflejo roto en ondas.

—Todavía no.

Robb se puso en pie y se frotó el cuello cansado. Había permanecido de rodillas un largo rato rezando frente al árbol corazón tal como Lord Stark acostumbraba. Viento Gris y Fantasma recorrían el perímetro, tumbándose de vez en cuando entre la hierba húmeda.

—Farlen dice que oremos por una correa resistente.

Bran suspiró apenado y su lobo se restregó contra su pierna a modo de consuelo.

—Los otros se lleven a Farlen. Nymeria no va a vivir atada en la perrera.

Arya cruzó los brazos enfurruñada pero bajó los ojos cuando Robb le devolvió la intensa mirada azul. Sabía que su hermano opinaba lo mismo pero desde días anteriores Robb se había empeñado en crecer y aparentar más de los 14 años que tenía. Se sentó en la piedra cubierta de musgo junto a Jon y se abrazó a él.

 _No es un castigo, es un momento de cavilación_ , afirmó su padre antes de mandarlos al bosque de dioses. _Oren por sabiduría, oren para comprender la naturaleza de sus lobos y sean capaces de aprender de ellos._

Su madre había juzgado que los huargos dejarían de ser inofensivos en poco tiempo y que estarían mejor lejos de la fortaleza. Estaba molesta y agotada por los preparativos para el recibimiento del rey y los contratiempos derivados de eso.

—Dama nunca se había portado mal.

La queja de Sansa fue pronunciada a volumen demasiado bajo, casi para sí misma. En el bosque, rodeados de árboles centinelas las palabras tampoco escapaban a su custodia.

—Para ella fue un juego, tú también fuiste así —Robb se acomodó cerca de Sansa y Rickon se arrastró hasta él, tumbándose sobre sus piernas—. De pequeña te subíamos a la rama de un árbol y lo declarabas tu castillo. Jon era el héroe que te rescataba y a mí me tocaba el papel de villano porque en tus propias palabras Jon se parecía mucho a nuestro padre.

Jon esbozó una sonrisa triste sin decir nada al respecto.

—Pues no lo recuerdo —Sansa encogió los hombros, absorta en quitarse la basurilla que se enredaba en su cabello—. Bueno, recuerdo que era un tamarindo. —aceptó tras un pausa en la que ya no sabía qué hacer con su pelo.

Sansa tenía modales exquisitos cuando le apetecía y buen gusto al vestir a cambio de eso no sabía mentir. Arya recordaba las tardes en el bosque fingiendo que eran piratas y mercenarios, que volaban montados en dragones como Aegon y Visenya, pero Sansa nunca quiso ser Rhaenys. Jugaban con ramas secas que se guardaban en el pantalón a modo de cuchillos. Escalaban montañas, cruzaban el mar, conquistaban ciudades y el pueblo les aclamaba y Sansa no recibió la gloria ni sufrió heridas mortales, no cayó en combate ni nombraron ciudades en su honor. No le preguntó a Sansa porqué había cambiado, no le apetecía escucharla llamando bastardo a Jon.

Anochecía cuando Viento Gris aulló y sus hermanos le imitaron torpemente, acercándose, acurrucándose unos con otros en una mezcla lanuda y densa. Nymeria y el lobo sin nombre se mordisqueaban mutuamente las orejas, Peludo se agitaba volcándose de un lado y otro hasta que Viento Gris con la ventaja de su tamaño le puso la garra encima y el huargo revoltoso se calmó. Dama lamía sus patas con mesura y Fantasma vigilaba con sus peculiares ojos.

—Se parecen a nosotros —Dijo Bran después de observarlos—. Aunque yo no voy mordiéndole las orejas a nadie.

—Pero ellos funcionan juntos —objetó Sansa abrazándose las rodillas—. Nosotros somos distintos.

—¿Y eso qué? Eres tonta y sin embargo eres mi hermana —señaló Arya molesta y luego añadió, sorprendiendo a Sansa con su declaración—. Y te quiero.

—Es lo que nuestro padre quiere que entendamos —dijo Robb acariciando la cabeza de Rickon—: Que somos diferentes, grandes, pequeños, inquietos, silenciosos, dóciles, arrojados. La diversidad nos hace más fuertes cuando dejamos de cuestionarla —suspiró—. Podemos educar a los huargos, no cambiar su naturaleza. Ellos son perfectos así.

—Somos una manada. —Expresó Bran después del silencio prolongado de sus hermanos.

_Somos Stark, somos cachorros de lobo._

—Somos hermanos. —La voz de Jon emergió grave como si no la hubiera usado nunca. _Hermanos_ , fue el eco de Sansa entre las hojas rojas del arciano.

—Auuuuu. —El clamor de Rickon se extendió en la noche fría.

El bosque de dioses latía similar a un corazón cuando la nieve por fin cayó sobre ellos.

~▣~


End file.
